And You'll Never Hurt Me Again
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Ginny’s finally had enough of Draco’s constant abuse. Dark DG see warnings inside for details. Song lyrics used are from Evanescence's The Last Song I'm Wasting On You. Please read and review!


**And You'll Never Hurt Me Again**

Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: A very strong PG-13 or T

Pairing/s: Draco/Ginny, Mentions of Harry/Ginny

Category: Angst/Drama

Spoilers: Brief mention of a spoiler in HBP

Warnings: Mature subject matter including, but not limited to strong language, physical and mental abuse.

Summary: Ginny's finally had enough of Draco's constant abuse.

A/N: My first D/G fic although it isn't meant to be a happy one as I dislike the pairing. The song is Evanescence's "The Last Song I'm Wasting On You".

_**Sparkling grey **_

_**In my own veins **_

_**Any more than a whisper **_

_**Any sudden movement of my heart **_

_**And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away **_

She hears the door slam shut and immediately her blood runs cold as she hears him stumble through the house towards the bedroom. He's drunk _again_.

Quickly Ginny gets up and goes over the door; where she grabs the lock and with a soft click locks it. It's not even a few seconds before she sees the door handle jiggling. "Ginny! I know you're in there! Open this damn door now!" Draco begins to pound relentlessly on the door.

She quietly moves over to the dark corner of the room and sinks to the floor in a ball, afraid of what is going to happen if he somehow manages to successfully apparate into the room.

Soon the yelling will stop and he will either go into the spare room or fall asleep on the floor. Once it does she crawls into the bed and cries herself to sleep.

_**Just get through this day **_

When morning comes Ginny gets out of the bed and moves cautiously over to the still locked door. Unlocking it, she opens it a crack and peers out into the dimly lit hallway. Draco is nowhere to be found.

Sighing she opens the door fully and steps out. Walking down the hall she approaches the door to the spare room. Her heart beats wildly as she notices that the door is partially closed. But again the room is empty.

Ginny turns back and heads into master bedroom. She slowly undresses and checks the bruises from a week ago when, in fit of drunken rage; Draco had pushed her down a couple flights of stairs.

After dressing she heads down to the kitchen to get something to eat. But stops the minute she sees his slumped form sitting at the table. Trembling, she thinks of turning right back around and going back up the stairs and locking herself once again the bedroom.

"Ginny." His voice is quiet, almost loving, although she knows that's not possible anymore.

She almost ignores him but something pulls her to him. "What?" she asks equally as quiet.

"I need something to eat."

Slowly Ginny moves into the kitchen towards the fridge, "okay how about eggs and bacon?"

"I don't care, just don't burn it like you usually do."

_**Give up your way, you could be anything **_

_**Give up my way, and lose myself **_

_**Not today there's too much guilt to pay **_

Neither says a word while the food is prepared, _it's not like it used to be_ Ginny thinks as she sets the plate of only slightly burnt food in front of her husband. _He used to be so loving, caring and he never cared that I burned his food_. _That was until he turned, his father had been killed in the war and after that everything went to hell._

"You know if you'd just give up the booze Draco, everything could go back to the way it was. I would be happy, _you _would be happy." Her words come from her heart. But he doesn't see it that way.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" His outburst scares her but wasn't to be unexpected. "How the fuck would you know what I'm going through?!"

"I never said that I did, all I want is the old you back!" She doesn't know why she's yelling.

"DAMN IT GINNY!" He pushes himself up from the table and grabs his wife by her long red hair.

She lands on the floor hard and is immediately hit several times before he drags her off to the bedroom.

_**Sickened in the sun **_

_**You dare tell me you love me **_

_**But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die **_

_**Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way **_

She lays on the bed, her clothes ripped and in a pile on the floor, she's not sure she can move because of the pain.

"I still love you, you know." His voice comes from the dark corner that she had hid in last night.

She almost laughs with cruelty, "don't give me that shit, you can't love me anymore."

"I do."

Now she does laugh, "You held me down while you shamelessly raped me and told me you wanted me to _die_! How _dare_ you tell me you love me?!"

She knows he's mad again, but at this point she wishes that maybe she will die.

"I found condoms in your coat pocket, Ginny! You've been having sex with someone else!"

"No! Those have been in there since before we decided that we would try to have children!"

Ginny knows that he doesn't care. "It's Potter isn't it?!"

"Oh my God, don't you bring Harry into this! I haven't seen _or_ heard from Harry since Bill's wedding!"

_**You're just so pretty in your pain **_

_**Give up my way, and I could be anything **_

_**I'll make my own way **_

_**Without your senseless hate **_

Draco stays quiet at this and it surprises her that he doesn't hit her some more. "You know I've just about had it with you, if you don't change your ways Draco I'm leaving and you won't see or hear from me again! I could live a normal life with someone who _really_ does love me."

_**So run, and hate me, if it feels good **_

_**I can't hear your screams anymore **_

Again Ginny doesn't get a response; instead he rises from the floor, shrugs on his pants and shirt and then practically runs from the room. A few seconds later she hears the front door slam shut.

Taking the opportunity, Ginny moves as fast as she can through the room, collecting all of her personal items.

_**You lied to me **_

_**But I'm older now **_

_**And I'm not buying baby **_

When she reaches the front door with her bags in hand, she notices Draco stumbling back towards the house. Quickly she flips the latch shut locking the door from the inside.

Without another thought Ginny runs through the house and out the back door.

_**Demanding my response **_

_**Don't bother breaking the door down **_

_**I found my way out **_

"GINNY! OPEN THIS GODDAMNED DOOR!" Draco stands pounding on the door. Finally he pushes on it enough that it gives way and falls to the ground. Entering the house he sees the back door wide open. "Damn it!" he knows this was the last time he'd ever see her.

_**And you'll never hurt me again**_


End file.
